


Artificial Angel

by littlethimble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Detroit Become Human: Alternate Universe, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed - Freeform, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson has a sister, Hank Anderson's ex wife, Heavy Angst, Jeffery Fowler - Freeform, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethimble/pseuds/littlethimble
Summary: He opened his door and the first thing he heard was Cole's crying,he wondered if Jess was tending to him. Hank unlaced and kicked off his work boots"Jess?" He called out as he walked towards their room,he tried the door handle but it didn't open"Jess?" He rattled the door handle then knocked his fist against the wood"Jesus,Jess are you in there? Unlock this door." Fear had settle in his voice as he frantically tried to open the door again,Cole's crying added the extra stress. He finally decided to kick open the door with one swift kick that swung open fast hitting the wall hard,he was sure that it left a hole. Jess gasped and jumped away from a suitcase that was sloppily being packed on their bed,her hazel eyes were reddened,cheeks tear stained her bottom lip quivering. Her entire face was swollen and puffy from crying. Hank's stomach sank at the sight but he quickly walked to the crib scooping the crying baby in his arms"Jessica... What the fuck are you doing?" He exclaimed"I'm sorry Hank but I can't do this,I don't know if I can do this anymore."





	1. Cole

Hank sat in the waiting room of the hospital,the overwhelming aroma of the facility started to give him a headache. Not to mention the stress of him not being able to be by his wife's side as she gave birth to their son. He was vaguely explained the complications she was experiencing. He anxiously rubbed his hands together his eyes cast down, glazed over as they stared at the floor out of focus. Every sound he heard didn't register to his thoughts. The rain pattering against the window only seemed to be the only sound that found its way in. It was another wet day in September not too uncommon for Detroit for this month,Hank would take heavy rain than snow any day. He was thankful his son's birthday wasn't on a month that brutally cold or hot. In fact snow had been there on the day Jess found out she was pregnant,she waited until Christmas to tell Hank. They tried for so long to have a child,and adopting wasn't happening any time soon,they were getting older and time was limited. Hank had never felt his world would knock him on his ass so hard,it really made him take a step back and reflect. This is where his life really began. And the birth rate had dropped so low in the past several years.  
And here he was. Holding a small ruddy screaming blessing that was born into a messy world who could barely sustain on his own so he was put in incubation. Hank didn't believe in anything religious or spiritual,he never experienced or seen a miracle,but this was truly a miracle. Hank called him a little ass kicker,Jess didn't like it at the time but it slowly grew on her. Hank would sit by the incubator his son's tiny hand grasping his finger,and Hank would talk to him for over an hour. They finally settled on Cole,Cole Emery Anderson"Do you like it?" Jess asked Hank indirectly as she stared at their newly born son that she held in her arms,he slept soundly tightly swaddled in a blanket. Hank leaned over to kiss her cheek moving a piece of her wavy red hair out of the way"It's perfect Jess,it suits him.".  
The first few weeks were hard,countless sleepless nights.  
It was equally hard on them both,but they never talked about it.  
Hank began to worry about Jessica's well being,she was so quiet,he hated leaving her alone when he had to run errands. But he tried his best to make her feel comfortable and loved, postmortem was never easy he couldn't imagine how shitty she felt.  
Hank's time off had ended and it was back to the station, he had barely gotten any sleep during the first month and a half. Coffee and painkillers kept him going until the 8 hours and added over time had finally ended. He tried to catch a tiny nap in between hours,his head heavy in his hand that rested on his desk. He could barely focus on his work and kept nodding off"Christ,Hank you should go home,I can have someone cover for you." Jeffrey's voice jolted him awake,he felt a little embarrassed that he got caught. But Jeffrey being his co-worker and long time friend made him feel not too bad about it. Hank rubbed his eyes and groaned  
"It's fine I got 4 hours left."  
"No Hank,get your ass home I'm letting you off early. Reed can come in and cover whatever he can."  
Jeffrey said swiveling Hank around in his office chair so he faced him"You look like shit,not like you do anyways." Hank scoffed weakly and shook his head,he rubbed his eyes again and wondered how much of his exhaustion showed"Thanks a lot Jeffrey you prick." Jeffrey chuckled helping Hank to his feet and gave him a hard pat on his back"Now get out of here, I'm sure your wife is waiting for you..How is she by the way?" Hank rested his hands on his hips and shrugged with his shoulders  
"Shit,I couldn't tell ya,she's been so fucking quiet it worries me."  
"Katelyn was the same when she had our boy. It took her awhile to get out of her slump. But don't stress about it too much,just give her time Hank." Hank exhaled letting out the built up tension  
"You're right."  
"If she needs anyone to talk to,I'm sure Kate would be more than willing to help."  
"I'll mention it to her when I get home."  
Jeffrey nodded giving Hank a final pat on his shoulder"I'll let you clock out now.",Hank thanked him and got out of their as fast as he could.  
He met Gavin Reed on the way out, both of his eyes were black and blue and he wore a bandage on his nose that probably had to be changed in a few hours,he shoved the door open with so much force it slammed against the wall. He didn't seem to be in the greatest mood,but was he never all sunshine and warm welcomes after all. Gavin's gaze met Hank's,his mouth wrenched into a bitter smirk"You're one of the most pussy whipped men I've ever known, Lieutenant. Poor bastard."  
"Get pretty diced up out in the field,huh? That's gonna leave a nasty scar on your pretty little nose." Hank held back his smirk and held his cold stare with Gavin,his face turned beet red from pent up anger,he spat in Hank's direction and shoved past his peers as they all stared at Gavin's horrific state.  
It felt good to go home.

Hank felt relief as he arrived at the doorstep of his house he could hear his bed call to him. He opened his door and the first thing he heard was Cole's crying,he wondered if Jess was tending to him. Hank unlaced and kicked off his work boots"Jess?" He called out as he walked towards their room,he tried the door handle but it didn't open"Jess?" He rattled the door handle then knocked his fist against the wood"Jesus,Jess are you in there? Unlock this door." Fear had settle in his voice as he frantically tried to open the door again,Cole's crying added the extra stress. He finally decided to kick open the door with one swift kick that swung open fast hitting the wall hard,he was sure that it left a hole. Jess gasped and jumped away from a suitcase that was sloppily being packed on their bed,her hazel eyes were reddened,cheeks tear stained her bottom lip quivering. Her entire face was swollen and puffy from crying. Hank's stomach sank at the sight but he quickly walked to the crib scooping the crying baby in his arms"Jessica... What the fuck are you doing?" He exclaimed"I'm sorry Hank but I can't do this,I don't know if I can do this anymore." Jess sobbed and continued to shove the rest of her belongings into her suitcase"What are you talking about?! Jess just stop for a second and talk to me!" Hank said his voice loud trying to talk over the crying of Cole"You're never home,Hank! And I've been raising this kid who won't stop fucking crying no matter what I do! "Jessica screamed her eyes squeezing out tears, Hank's gut sickly twisted his thoughts ran a million miles per hour"Okay,well let's sit and talk about it,huh? We'll figure something out I can take more days off work,I'm sure Jeffrey will understand!" Hank offered his voice filled with desperation.  
"Please Jessica,just stop and think for a second. Think about Cole he needs you,we need you!"  
"I don't know Hank I just need time,I need to think-" Jess paused to wipe her nose and eyes "But I'm so tired Hank,I'm just so fucking tired." She sobbed. Hank pulled her into a tight hug. Jess held on tightly to her husband trying to stifle her sobs, his shirt soaked up her tears, Hank hushed and soothed her by petting her head which seemed to help somewhat. But Jess slipped away and continued to zip her bag and speed walk past him,Hank continued to follow her out the door pleading for her stay. He grabbed her by the wrist to stop her but it ended in them being in a struggle for one wanting to go and one wanting the other to stay. Jess eventually won the struggle and Hank having to let go not wanting Cole to get hurt in the process. Out the door she went and Hank watched her leave with their child crying in his arms,Hank paced around the room his hand plastered over his hot face the two of them shed tears and shared sobs.  
That night he spent hours trying to reach her phone and called her relatives to see if they knew her whereabouts.  
Then the hours turned into days and into a week then into two.  
On top of that Hank struggled to find a babysitter,and work needed him desperately. Divorce papers were finally settled and filed after weeks of trying to get a hold of her and avoidance on his end. He didn't want to sign them,he fought tooth and nail on the suggestion of working things out between them. Explosive arguments happened on the phone during that duration. But the ink met the paper.  
Hank felt like he lost an entire piece of himself,and Jess took it with her. She was a completion of his person and he'd never be able to relate the same or feel the pain and love with another again.  
She could make you feel like a million bucks or like a piece of shit. Every once in awhile he'd see things that he thought she would like or would find funny, and tell himself that he should show her. But the reality of it was a painful reminder. And now it was just him and this baby against the world. Luckily his sister Rachel answered his prayers. She drove from Philadelphia to help him with Cole,Rachel was a mother of her own but her children were almost all grown up. She promised to help him until he finds a proper babysitter"Hey thanks for this Rachel,I know we haven't talked a lot but thank you so much." Hank said seating himself next to her,she held Cole in her arms who slept"It's not a big deal,Hank. I'm really,really sorry about Jessica.." She said looking up at him her face painted in pity. Hank nodded and exhaled deeply,he couldn't help but replay the night in his head whenever it was brought up or thought about"Yeah, it's fine.." Rachel nodded and petted his back and head"Anything for my big brother." She said with a bright sided smile.  
It brought some comfort to Hank,he felt like things could be okay"I've just been a big fuckin' mess,I can't really sleep and Jeffrey needs me back at the station. And on top of that I still have a lot of Jessica's shit here yet. Unfinished projects, stuff like that." Hank said as he picked at his thumbnail,he felt the stressful weight of the idea of having to go through all of that stuff,it could take ages. Rachel sighed and bit her cheek"Well when I lay Cole down we can start going through all of it,do you think she'd want any of it?" Hank scoffed and shook his head"Fuckin' doubt it. I don't think she wants to be fifty feet of this place."  
"That makes it a little easier I guess."  
"I guess." Hank repeated"Just don't get sentimental about things,that's when it's kinda hard." Rachel said pulling a wary face"Trust me, I won't. I just want all that shit gone. Tired of looking at it." He said,Rachel hummed in agreement.  
"Just don't think about it too much, otherwise you'll lose your shit." She warned then slowly started getting up on her feet and headed towards the bedroom to lie Cole down. Hank promised himself in his head that he had already started losing his shit at this point.


	2. The Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's when a model he'd never seen before was in the furthest part of the store,and weirdly cheap. It was a male presenting android,he was handsome with a gentle expression yet slightly intimidating at the same time, and a mouth that curled into a permanent smirk. Dark brown eyes and tidy brown hair that had a quirkiness to it. Hank thought and strained"What do you think?" He asked Cole who just kept staring,soon Kayla was by his side again who wasn't even summoned"Oh yeah this thing,it's just a prototype I was told. I have no clue what it's purpose is. No idea why we got just only one of this model in the order,I've never heard of or seen it before."  
> "Do you think it's risky buying it,without out a damn clue what the purpose is?"  
> "Dunno,but he looks friendly I suppose. Maybe there's something to him?" Hank looked at the Android again"Yeah he looks like a good kid." He agreed. He looked at the serial number on his uniform"RK800".  
> Well it was either buy the damn thing or go home empty handed and listen to his sister lecture him.Hank sighed reaching into his wallet and pulling out his credit card and handed it to the clerk"I'll get this one.".

Hank still worked at the station but he was beginning to lose hope in finding someone to care for Cole. He heavily contemplated on giving him up for adoption. But he loved his son too much it made his heart ache at the thought,but if it was better for Cole,it was an opportunity to consider. He couldn't have his sister care for him forever. Hank nearly choked on his coffee at Rachel's idea she presented"You want me to buy a what?"  
"A housekeeper slash one of those caretaker androids,I know it's a big jump but my friend has one and she has nothing but positive things to say about it." Hank scoffed"Yeah until it fuckin' turns on you." Rachel rolled her eyes and waved him off"I'd think about it Hank,because I can't raise Cole for much longer. I got my own kids to raise still."  
"And you think a robot would be a good substitute? He needs his mother. Or A mother, but not a machine."  
"And I sure as hell ain't his mother." She snapped back pointing her finger at him.  
They were soon interrupted by Cole's cries from the other room,Hank began to stand up but Rachel insisted"I'd think about it,Hank." "Yeah but aren't those things almost a grand? I don't think I have enough money to splurge on one."  
"You can get loans and pay it off like that!" Rachel suggested,she made her voice loud enough to be heard from the other room"You could also try and get money if you tried to sell some of Jessica's shit." Rachel said coming back with Cole and offered him to Hank which he gladly accepted"Hey buddy!" He said taking him into his hands,Cole was developing perfectly. He had gotten so big in the last 3 months,Hank planted a long kiss on his pudgy cheek"Look,he's already got a full head of hair. You're lucky,aunty Rachel was bald until she was 3." Hank chuckled when Rachel gave him a smack on his arm"Dickhead,I'm gonna go shower.".He sighed deeply as he stared into Cole's eyes that were nearly brown,but for sure going to be hazel in the future,he without a doubt had his mother's eyes"What am I gonna do with you buddy? Love ya too damn much to ship you off with some random people who want a baby,what if they're freaks. Can never be too careful these days." He rambled on to Cole who just stared back,he bounced him on his knee to keep him entertained"What do you think little man,hmm?" Hank asked,Cole cooed into response.

He felt uneasy being in this freaky store,the thought of buying something that looked human but wasn't gave him the creeps. He stared at a female presenting android with kind motherly like features,she had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun. It felt like he had stared at it for what seemed like 20 minutes. Her uniform that she was wearing stated she was a AX400 model,one of the better selling models for housekeeping and care taking.  
Fucking expensive though"Can I help you sir?" A store clerk asked interrupting Hank's thoughts,she had a charming pearly white smile and dark brown hair that made her skin almost look like the color a slip of paper  
"Cute baby,you don't see too many of those anymore."  
"Oh yeah uh,thank you..I'm just browsing,I guess.." Hank said slightly trailing off"Well,anything you're looking for in particular?" She asked again following his gaze then looked at the baby again in his arms"A caretaker perhaps?" Hank sighed and nodded in response"Kinda like that yeah,but this one is way out of my budget. But I'm gonna keep looking." He said flashing a quick smile and a nod"Well my name is Kayla,just yell if something catches your eye." She said,Hank thanked her and off she went to bother some other customers. He started to get agitated and a headache from being in the store and Cole was starting to get fussy, that's when a model he'd never seen before was in the furthest part of the store,and weirdly cheap. It was a male presenting android,he was handsome with a gentle expression yet slightly intimidating at the same time, and a mouth that curled into a permanent smirk. Dark brown eyes and tidy brown hair that had a quirkiness to it. Hank thought and strained"What do you think?" He asked Cole who just kept staring,soon Kayla was by his side again who wasn't even summoned"Oh yeah this thing,it's just a prototype I was told. I have no clue what it's purpose is. No idea why we got just only one of this model in the order,I've never heard of or seen it before."  
"Do you think it's risky buying it,without out a damn clue what the purpose is?"  
"Dunno,but he looks friendly I suppose. Maybe there's something to him?" Hank looked at the Android again"Yeah he looks like a good kid." He agreed. He looked at the serial number on his uniform"RK800".  
Well it was either buy the damn thing or go home empty handed and listen to his sister lecture him.Hank sighed reaching into his wallet and pulling out his credit card and handed it to the clerk"I'll get this one.".

The drive home was unsettling,a weird heavy feeling hung in the air. The thing even tried to conversate with him. Hank tried to avoid talking to it for the rest of the duration home. Hank only gave it simple three or five worded answers. He kept revisiting the idea of buying and using something that wasn't a real person to replace an ultimately irreplaceable person.  
It just felt wrong,like a bad taste in your mouth. The android stared out the window watching the buildings zoom by,he turned around in his seat to look at the baby,a staring contest started between the two. He smiled a little before turning back around"We haven't decided on a name for me yet, Lieutenant Anderson."  
"Please just call me Hank,and how did you know I was police officer?"  
"Because you told me when I asked you what you did for a living,it's a tactic when trying to get to know someone."  
"Oh,yeah..right..I'll try and think of one for you. My sister Rachel is great with names." "How old is Rachel?"  
"Rachel's younger than me, about 44. She's got 3 kids they're 16,18,and 19." Hank paused and out of the corner of his eye he could see the android intently listening"It's funny..I'm getting older everyday and I haven't even settled down that much and actually had a family,and she's younger than me and her kids are almost ready to leave home. Crazy."  
"Do you want to have a big family,Hank?" He asked the question Hank never really thought about even before he was married to Jess. Cole was sort of an unexpected,yet a wanted little blessing, and still then he never thought about having another. His world was Cole now. They always say a father becomes a father when they hold their child for the first time"I couldn't tell ya son. We'll have to see where my life leads me." Hank said glancing over at the android,he couldn't tell if he was smiling or his mouth just naturally rested like the permanent smirk he observed"Well I see life lead you to me,I hope my assigned features and duties bring you satisfaction for your experience." He said putting on a smile,faint dimples creasing in his cheeks"Yeah I hope so too." Hank said sounding wary"I won't let you down Hank, I promise I won't fail you.". Hank pulled into the driveway putting it in park and silenced the engine,he announced their destination and got out of his vehicle,the bitter cold of December made his breath seize. He circled around to Cole's side of the car noticing that he fell asleep on the way home,he carefully unstrapped him from his car seat, Cole flailed and stretched in his sleep when Hank went to pick him up. The android was already anxious on assisting Hank with everything,this was going to be something he had to get used to and it wasn't going to be easy,he was so used to doing everything on his own. Hank was always a go getter. Rachel greeted them at the door saying a quick hello and stepping aside letting the three of them inside"Wow,you found one huh? I've never seen this type of model before." Rachel commented her eyes fixated on the android,she tied her ashy blonde hair away from her face and rested her readers on the top of her head to get a better look at him"Hello,you must be Rachel?" The android asked,she nodded and reached to shake his hand which he accepted"I am,and what's your name?"  
"I haven't been given a name yet,Hank mentioned that you were good with names." Rachel giggled glancing at her brother"I've always thought he was the better one with names,he named all of our pets." Connor face changed slightly in expression,he was intrigued"What kind of pets?" He asked "They were mostly dogs."  
"I like dogs, do you have a dog?" Rachel seemed touch by his comment given that she put on a sappy looking face and placed a hand on her heart"I do,Pit bull. Hank doesn't,but I think he should consider it heavily." She said chuckling lightly. While the two of them chatted up a storm Hank slinked away to lie Cole down in the other room in his crib. He couldn't believe how much he slept and ate at times,growing way too fast he bet.  
He realized now was the perfect time to go through Jessica's things. Him and Rachel nearly cleared all of it out in under 3 days. What was left were just a few small boxes.  
It was mostly just pictures. He pulled out one box of jumbled unsorted photographs and sat on the floor and began spreading them out.  
Rachel mentioned how hard it was getting rid of things that made you sentimental,well right now this was him. Hank sorted them out but he wasn't ready to part with them yet.  
He pulled out a picture of Jessica of her in the passenger seat of their old Jeep holding a potted cactus. They drove down to Florida for their honeymoon. She had the biggest smile,red hair wild and carefree,her skin sun kissed. It was a time when she was young and bright,practically had the whole world wrapped around her finger, everything was in her favor,she was so influential and almighty. And she didn't even know it.  
What went wrong?  
What did he do wrong?  
He had to step away from it awhile. He slipped out of the bedroom closing the door quietly behind him. He could hear Rachel and the android talking from the living room,he couldn't believe how anyone could hold a conversation with one. He saw them too one sided even if they were that technically advanced,there was always going to be a flaw in the system.


End file.
